Maxillofacial prostheses allow patients who have had disfigurement of the head and neck due to cancer or accidental trauma to assume a more normal role in society rather than suffering from their deformity. Considerable advances have been made during the last decade in treating these patients prosthetically. The materials and techniques available to the prosthodontist today are vastly improved. However, problems such as matching the color of a prosthesis to the patient's skin color, providing prostheses that closely simulate the properties of facial tissues, cleaning stained prostheses, and providing adhesives that provide secure retention continue to cause clinical failures and disappointment for the patients. Considerable research has been done to identify the causes of clinical failure and ways to prevent them. Continuation of laboratory and clinical studies will now determine the impact of this research. The objectives of this proposed study are 1) to refine computerized color matching with a spectrophotometer to match a patient's skin color and to apply this technology clinically, 2) to match the properties of maxillofacial materials to the tissues they are replacing, 3) to evaluate commercial and experimental adhesives to improve the retention of prostheses for patients, 4) to evaluate the efficiency of solvent extraction of environmental stains by clinical testing and 5) to continue to test the physical properties and color stability of new materials and pigments as a function of accelerated aging in order to predict potential for clinical success. When these objectives are accomplished the results will have a profound efect upon the quality of treatment for patients requiring maxillofacial prostheses, simplify the methods used to construct prostheses, and extend their useful service life.